


New being

by Bam_nam



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is a idiot with feels, Multi, Polyamory, Resurrected Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam_nam/pseuds/Bam_nam
Summary: After schlatt gets revived by accident, everyone makes it open that he's unwanted and hated. But seems karl knows the Truth and invites him into the poly but they are on edged by him but they let him come along just because..Well, he's different.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw fanart and felt pain

A huge blast appeared, blinding almost. I opened my eyes seeing I was at a grave site, "I'm..alive..?" I said, looking around seeing vines on it blocking the photo. I sighed, I saw someone walk to me; "how..schlatt?" A woman's voice said. I looked at her, her horns were smaller then mine; "hey." I said clearing my throat getting up, she hugged me tightly. "Why..who are you?" I said, she looked at me. "Oh, yeah. Uh, I'm puffy.." she said letting go and shaking my hand. "Your the new folk eh? Well, i should go.. figure out what I missed.." I said; she nodded; I walked off looking at myself. Seeing how my clothes were still well looking and a manburg pin. 

A axe almost hit me, "why are you here?" A voice said, I touched my cut ear. I slowly turned to see Fundy, "oh, hey Fundy." I said he walked to me; grabbing my shirt. "Why and how are you back?!" He yelled holding his hand up. I braced myself for a punch, "why..are you taking it?" He said. I shrugged "I deserve it, so have at it." I said; his fist hit my face. I spit out blood, as I fell. "Good. Who's more of a man now? Eh?" He said, I put my finger up; "that..was a line for animatic, very nice." I said he kicked me, "ow! I just got that kidney back." I said groaning.

He walked off, I got up limping. "Damn, that's how quackity feels-..oh fuck, quackity." I said looking around; I kept walking trying to avoid people. Someone floated pass, I hid against the wall. "Cat bomb!" A voice yelled, a loud meow was heard then boom. "Who grave the cat boy wizard that?!" Another voice yelled, I blinked. I held my breath, poofing myself into my goat form; I blinked. Not what I wanted but no one will know. I walked around, I saw a masked kid look at me; petting me. "Oh new animal? Your kinda cool" he said; yo. NFL this is kinda nice. He looked at me, "you hurt my guy? Welp, that suck. Since your first one I shall take you to Snowshire!" He said pulling me in a boat, "I wouldn't like that. Plus that sounds like a indie game rest spot" I said, he jumped going into a whole different form. "Did... how- What?!" He said, I went back to my human form twitching my nose. "Yo, you're the newbie?" I said, hesitantly nodded. I held my hand out, "schlatt, you definitely know me. People..I don't know, they usually say they hate me but most friends say that" I said, he shook my hand. "Your.. supposed to be dead..?" He said, I nodded. "I got beat up by the fox guy." I said, he laughed a bit. "Laugh it up Oreo, I literally just wanna go back to death, I left that fucker alone with..him..but like deserve it honestly" I said shrugging. He looked at me getting up, my eyes followed in shock. "Oh. Your a tall kid." I said, he nodded. "You seem okay, why does literally everyone hate you." He said, I put my hair back sighing. "I sucked, that's why. I used to be power hungry and a fuckin' dictator. I realized I was alone, since my old place..friends and life..just gone" I said I smiled, "nothing diff, sucker." I said. He looked off awkwardly


	2. Rating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at English I'm sorry

I stared at the ruins of lmanburg, covered by glass. Kicking the vines, "the place deserved it, manburg and lmanburg." I said looking, I saw someone walking around the place. Staring down, I looked off avoiding interaction; I grabbed a hoodie remaining and put it over me. I ran off bumping into someone, "oh shi- you okay?" A voice said; I nodded walking off. "W-wait! Who are you?" They said, I kept walking. "Fuck fuck fuck." I said. 

I jumped onto the top of the roof, running off. "Holy shit.." he said, I laided by the tower. "Uh..shit, where now." I mumbled, "hello~" a distorted voice said, I froze up looking up; "h-hi.." I said, he waved; oh Its him. I started yelling out curse words but he stared at me, "care to join the eggpire?" He said, I smiled then ran off. he floated following, I hide behind a building; I hit my arm holding my breath. Ow fuck this. 

I sighed, running off from the area of others. "Okay, no one will find me here. I'm away from everyone and I get to start my capitalism shit." I said stretching, I kept walking looking around; "oh come on." A voice said. I I turned around rolling my eyes. "... Conner?" I said, he blinked. "Schlatt?" He said back; we both walked to each other, "aren't you dead?" We both said pointing at each other. "I mean yeah, but..I woke up by my grave" I said, he turned around looking at his watch. "..two..no,that's not in this Timeline" he mumbled

Blinking confused and lost, I leaned over behind him to see. "Uh what?" I said, he looked at me; "what happened with you?" He asked walking around me, I followed him with my eyes. "You go from dearest friend who lightly drinks to alcoholic druggie dictator to..what even are you now?" He asked turning me to him. I scratched my neck. "Reformed..? I mean sitting in whatever form of hell I was in made my actual realize..I'm a piece of shit." I said, shrugging.

He covered his mouth, trying no to laugh. "Like I sucked..and most people swallowed but we ignore that " I said nodded. "Wow." He said, I walked off; "wait where you going'?" He said following, I put my hood on hiding my face. "Well, i need to avoid folks. They'll not enjoy me.. livin' you know?" I said smirking, he clinched his fist. "We both lost everything. Yet you still run away...you.." he said looking down. He lifted his head swinging back, "you weak stupid son of a bitch!" He yelled punching me, I fell back. Hitting the floor hard and holding my nose, "fuck..my nose" I said sighing.

"I.. sorry, I just- bye" he said running off, I laid on the floor groaning. I deserve that, I got up staring off. A sheep walked to me; "hey bud." I said petting it. It sat on my lap, "oh. Okay" I said blinking; I kept scratching it. "Your kinda cute.." I said. It licked my check, I smiled a bit and looked around. "hey, don't tell anyone but I think your pretty cool" I said smiling. I yawned, laying down. It laid by me nuzzling me; "I am big scary man but you dear- er what are.. you? I don't wanna check. One baa girl two boy" I said it baa'd three times

I nodded, looking at it. Aleast it'll stay with me this loud, I fell asleep slowly; it falling asleep also. Foot steps came close, "yo..who moved the body? I mean the guy sucked but he's like..wait" the voice said poking me, I groaned. "He's alive..?" Another said, the sheep got up grabbing my sleeve pulling me. "Listen bud, Its been a hour chill" I said smirking a bit getting up seeing I was being stared at. I sat up, "I'm assuming that's why you woke me up huh bud?" I whispered to it. it nodded quickly. 

"Schlatt..?" The glasses wearing guy said, "heya eret and others. Who snitched?" I said sighing. "Fundy" the diamond covered male said scratching his neck. "Okay, well. Have your hit, since everyone seems to wanna beat me." I said, they looked at each other confused; I got up stretching. The sheep jumped around me; "we won't hit y-" eret said. Skeppy punched me, I wiped my nose scoffing. "Ow. Fuck." I mumbled. "Language- did..I just-" skeppy said, eret touched his forehead. "Oh. Your aight" they said shrugging, 

"Anyways why are you in the forest?" Skeppy asked looking at me; "pain.. everyone hates me.." I mumbled; I messed with my hair sighing. "Yeah you sucked" they both said, I sat on the floor messing with the sheep. "Your so.. softish now" eret Said, I looked at them. "Well, what am I supposed to do ay? Start a government that I never wanted or care about? Be forced to be some sort of villian again? Fuck you. Me and bubs are just gonna sit here maybe go find food then cry." I said shrugging. "Dude- you okay..?" He said tilting her head. I shook my head, eret scratched my head. I blinked, "you suck but I feel bad" eret said shrugging. 

I looked off, "..you can stay in my castle you look homeless and most homeless end up dead." He said skeppy nodded, "I wanna be dead, no one could hurt me and I can't hurt others" I said putting my hand to my chest. "I was brought back on accident, I know he wanted wil." I said, looking at them. "Who is he?" Eret said fixing his glasses. "Dream, duh." I said. They looked at each other; "dream revived you?" They both said looking at me. 

"Duh." I said collecting wheat and giving bub the food, "why would he need wil?" Skeppy asked, "wil is likely going to be used to help him" eret said messing with his hands. I sat up messing with my horns, feeling it's loose; "hm, that's not good." I said, I shrugged and walked off seeing them talking. Bub ran off jumping around, I smiled a bit. "Spare energy dear brother..sister.. sibling? What are you?" I said, it stopped me. 

"Your one strong ass sheep." I said, it nodded. "...I'm talking to a sheep." I mumbled; "quackity! Come on!" A voice said; I looked over. Quackity was using his sword to block fireballs from sapnap, Karl smiled clapping. I could hear him laughing as sapnap was on fire, I stared noticing how happy he was. Well I'll be damned, ducks got his wings. I saw a arrow almost hit me, I grabbed my chest. "This is it. Death, my old friend." I said. A sword hit my back, "who are you hooded figure." A serious voice Said. 

"Well, uh..you promised not to hit me because everyones bullying me- rightfully but like chill my bones are weak." I said, he hummed confused, I took my hood down. Turning around, sapnap immediately grabbed me by the horns. "Why and how are you here you fucker?" He said his body lit on fire; "I don't know! The sheep lead me! Kill me, hell do it. I want to go back." I said feeling blood drip from my horns. "Holy shit, dude. You..are weird." He said letting go making me look at him, bub jumped at him; he lifted his sword. 

I stopped him, "it's with me" I said, he blinked. "It's..a random sheep." He said. I shrugged petting it, "they got personality" I said shrugging. He held his sword out point out to the house, I shook my head. "Dude, your just begging for me to get beaten or to give quackity some panic attack." I said, he blinked, "yeah, your right. I'll kill you here" he said smirking and swing his sword, I bent back dodging him "wil your bendy Bastard, you have done me justice!" I said. He ran at me, I ran off into the forest, he tripped me. I fell, he cut my shirt as a arrow hit him. He looked and saw quackity holding a bow, "stand down sweetie, you can't attack those who haven't attacked back." He said walking over, sapnap pulled me up by the horn tearing it more, hissing in pain as I tapped him. "Let go, your ripping it out his skull. Horns grow slowly when not falling off naturally." He said

Sapnap let go, I stared at him panting holding my horns. "Why and how the fuck are you here?" He said, I got up putting my head back my horns still clinging to my head. "Fuckin hell, just kill me." I said, they looked at me. "What do we do with him?" Sap said, he turned away from me. "I don't know, He seems pretty weak and sad." Quackity said, I moved my horns about hissing in pain a bit; I pulled one off feeling blood drip onto my face. "Wha- why did you do that?!" Sap said, I shrugged. "They hurt, obviously." I said touching the stub of horn remaining; 

"What's this?" A voice said, I looked. Karl stared blinking. "Oh schlatt, what a surprise!" He said smiling and helping me up. I looked at him confused. "Why are you so nice to him?" Quackity said putting his bow behind him. "Because..uh, I can read emotions and I know for a fact that this guy is no danger. He's a sad lonely idiot who has a sheep named bub" he said, it nodded walking around me jumping around me. I pet it

"Hear me out..let's keep him by." Karl said holding my shoulder smiling. "What?" They both said, shocked and in disbelief. "Are you trying to get me killed? They hate me. I'm a weak man." I said, he stood before them; "we could help him, then let him go like uh- like a stray!" He said I nodded. "that's fair to call me a stray" I said, he held both of the twos hands smiling, " please trust me, he can't cause harm. Not on our watch, plus quackity weren't you trying to overcome everything? There's a issue. Fix it." He added looking at quackity touching both of their cheeks 

They both sighed holding his hand, "fine, but he stays outside" sapnap said, he laughed nodding; "welcome to kinoko Kingdom. Watch yourself " karl said pulling me to the building, "george is hibernating right now, but he's here too. You, know what; I have a perfect area for you!" Karl said pulling me more they followed along very protectivly I may add. He was explaining everything; I kinda just looked back between them and him. This place is very.. mushroom based. Karl was on the roof walking around, "- but like we should improve our marketing! We need to find good ways to make others.. come here! Posters help but, we need more" he said walking back and forth. ".. maybe do something that attracts other, you know how for those church fundraisers where they have some type of uh.. tea party?" I said, he stopped and looked at me. "A banquet. That will bring new people! Oh you are so smart!" He said. I shrugged, looking off 

"Do you lift?" He said looking at me, I looked up at him. "Uh..yes..?" I said, he jumped down yelling. I caught him, "thanks! I knew I could trust you!" He said smiling patting my head. I put him down, "nice catch, for being dead so long your still strong" sapnap said walking to me. "I mean dead or not, still gotta get gains" I said smirking. He nodded, karl stared smiling. Sapnap walked off, think of this like a game. Everyone has a trust bar, karl's is at least 89% not fully trusting but understanding some how. Sapnap is officially at least...14%. quackity fuckin hates me. I'm just here trying to live in peace and ignore who I used to be. 

I don't wanna remember the bad person I used to be, I want to remember the guy i was before this whole, time. I rather be chilling with conner messing with people not running a fuckin country.


	3. Get used to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fiance's are trying to figure him out

"what's his motive?" Sapnap said in the circle of the other two, both shrugging. "he's gotta have some plan, look at him. He's dangerous." Quackity said; they all looked at me. I was standing holding my arms up as sheeps went around me; I panicked. "I only made one noise.." I said quietly. "....he can be dangerous eventually." Quackity added clearing his throat, "I mean..he seems pretty..calm" Karl said, sapnap looked at me. "Still, I don't trust him. Everyone keep a eye on him" sapnap said, Karl sighed as they all nodded and all turned to me drowning in sheep. 

"Just kill them you dumbass!" Quackity yelled, "I have no weapons." I moaned out in despair, he shot at them all. "Bub, I need emotional support" I said, a bell wearing sheep ran to me laying on me. They all looked at each other then me, "what ?never seen a grown man chill with his sheep?" I said looking at them. Sapnap pet bub, "sap." Quackity said, "but it's cute. Leave me alone." He said pouting. Quackity pulled him to him, "thank you, I uh- know his thing with killin' pets so, I would like to keep the one thing that like me." I said

Karl looked off, trying not to laugh; quackity rolled his eyes walking off; soon rain fell, everyone went inside. I looked up, "what is he doing?" Quackity said; huh. I forgot how rain feel. "Don't know." Sapnap said, it's actually pretty nice to feel it again. Though it's gloomy to some, but it feels.. nice. "Let him be, guys been dead for awhile. God knows where's he's been in that time" Karl said patting their backs. 

They went farther inside, I looked at my wrist. "All three huh?..this will be no fun." I said sighing, it rained more, I smiled a bit; hm, so this is what peace feels like? Its way better than a loop of suffering. I laid on the ground, "god, I'm gonna regret this." I said; oh well I feel kinda..free in a sense.

God, I sound like some.. hippie,pffft.

I got up and went under a tent, that I built; "hey, you can..come inside here" Karl yelled. Wait what? "Uh, okay?" I said, walking to them going inside. Hair covered my eyes, he looked at me; "are..you cold?" He said. I shook my head, "I-I'm just wet." I said. Karl smiled and grabbed my hand pulling to a campfire; "here, cold or not. Still join us!"he said sitting me down. I looked off, they all sat on opposite sides; it was such a painfully long silence. "... what's your plan?" Quackity said, I jumped at the random question. "Excuse me?" I said scratching my neck; "what do you want? Why.. what will you do?" He said. I looked at him, "I don't have any. I'm literally, just here..I don't have one" I said.

He scoffed, "yeah right, you expect me to believe, your suddenly weak and.. innocent" He said, they both seemed looked uncomfortable. " Quackity, Alex, I understand that you don't forgiving me. I am not worth forgiveness, back then I wasn't my true self; I was forced to be like that. I'm shitty I know, just trust me a bit here, then..get rid of me" I said; he stared. "you want some sympathy? Huh?" He said standing up; he kicked me, I fell down. "Quackity!" They both yelled, "you'll be burning in hell before I do that!" He yelled, "I deserve that." I mumbled.

Blood dripped from my nose onto the floor, "yeah, you did!" He said walking off. "I..uh-" Karl said, I got up; "I uh..I'll see myself out" I said standing up. "I..Uhm..I just-" Karl said trying to figure out the situation. I walked to the tent, god he's stronger than he looks; I sat on the floor sighing. "guess I'm in the dog house huh, I mean I suck" I said messing my nose. I hissed in pain, I shivered. "Damn. I'm cold." I mumbled, I sighed and laid down falling asleep

Tomorrow is another day, think of this like a game.but you can't reset, just try your best to make it the best route. I get another chance with life, I have to fix past mistakes.


	4. Softy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn you touch starved

I woke up peaking out, I saw Karl touch sapnaps cheek, I made a 'cringe' face. They smiled giggling and walked off into the forest, I sat back in; what's so great about human affection. Like, it's just a touch, right? Nothing that great.

.....god fucking damnit, I'm so alone. Im literally bitchin' about those idiots being all..cute. 

I laid back, rolling my eyes; "I just hate this shit, everyone's.. happy- I mean it's good. They deserve it especially after everything. But, I just hate it... why? Why do I have to be such a fuckin' dick?!" I said I heard bub baa, I pouted nodding. "your stupid. Your name fucking bub. Because you said it." I said scoffing, it stuck it's tongue out licking me, "yuck. Your breath smells like wil's drunk ass. No offense to the guy" I said. It blinked, Karl walked in holding food, "are you..talking to your sheep?" He said smiling, I got up stumbling. "Uh no-" I said, blushing embarrassed. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell!" He said giving me the food, i nodded. "Here, I'm..sorry for quackity, how does your nose feel?" He said sitting down by me, I shrugged. "I mean.. still hurts and all" I said looking off. "Can I check?" He said, I nodded. He grabbed my face checking my face; oh. This.. this is something. "You good?" He said, I let out a 'meh' making him laugh. "You know I like to do this thing called touch starved check!" He said smiling. I looked at him confused, he cupped my face. I felt my posture loosen, he seemed shocked. "Holy shit, your really touch starved huh?" He said squishing my face, "what does that even mean you weirdo." I said, he smiled. 

"It means it's been a while since you've felt someone's touch! For example, Uhm.. what's your love language?" He said letting go of my face, I blinked. "What's that..? Your confusing me more." I said; he sighed. "..like how you show affection?- hasn't anyone taught you this stuff?" He said I shook my head. "I don't know love idiot, because nothing to love since it'll not stay long" I said shrugging. He looked at me, "still, you can feel happy even in that short time!" He said; I blinked.

"Hear me out, let us..teach you to love!" He said holding my hands. I blinked, he smiled brightly. God, your bright, god, it's like sun. "My love language is physical, sapnaps is service and quackity is gifts! But what is yours?" He said smiling and giggling. I looked off awkwardly, "mmmokay?" I said 

Oh what Hell will this kind man bring me? I hate that I can't say no to this literal sunshine. I hate that literal pretty boys are a weakness.


	5. Adore you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well, this is new

I walked out looking at him, he clapped. "you look amazing!" He said smiling, i looked down, "I..i got my head though the hoodie. Normally, it would get stuck..on uh, my horns." I said clearing my throat; he smiled laughing at me; wow. isn't that a sight. waIT NO. I FORGOT WHAT I WAS DOING HERE! "Hello!" He said waving in my face, I looked at him confused. "Guess who ended a years old relationship!" Quackity said walking inside, "oh my?" Karl said, he flew up smiling. "Wasn't mine, hey sapnap! I got news" he said laughing, I blinked. "d-did he end sapnap parents relationship?" I said 

"Not again." He said, I looked off; messing with the sleeves. I looked and saw bub jumping around with someone, I stared more seeing the figure walk off. Who the fuck..?, I saw it trip on a rock, nooo bub my beloved. It got up and walked into my tent, "fuckin' idiot" I said chuckling. "Anyways how does he look?" Karl said, quackity looked me up and down; "hm, nice." Quackity said shrugging and walking off. "Oh, well you look amazing! Let's fix your hair!" He said pulling me; 

He sat me down using his sword, I blinked looking off, "your hair is really long!" He said messing with it, "I guess.." I said; he looked at me. "You're a..interesting being, if I may say.. your look is rough but personality wise, you're quite kind." He said, "you know, long hair fits you, I can help you mentally instead?" He said. Sitting in front of me, he held my hand. "What do you wish to never happen?" He said smiling. "Hurting othe-Careful with grabbing my hands, my nails are long." I said; he put my hand on his cheek. "You wouldn't hurt me" He said looking at me; 

We don't know that. You can't read me Karl Jacobs.

"Afterall, you changed! Despite everything, it's still you." He said, I looked down sighing. "You know, you are better since your worried" he said smiling and moving my hand. Sapnap sat with us pouting, "you good?" I said, he looked at me. "Im angry." He said, "your pretty calm-" he said; sapnap lit on fire as he sighed. "Uh, I got nothing! Schlatt?" He said, looking at me. I jumped, "eh? What? I uh, can change into my stupid goat form. That's all, I'm utterly useless" I said, Karl looked at sapnap, "well, I have no water sooo-" he said, i sighed. "Pain is temporary but bub is forever" I said going into my goat form, with a poof. They looked at me, "oh. So small. But you have no thoughts behind those eyes" karl said, I stood up, "this is what a icon looks like bitch. Thank you very much." I said; they both laughed. I went back to normal, shaking my head, my ears twitched. 

"Your ears move holy shit-" sapnap said, "duh, I'm a goat hybrid. I get goat like things." I said shrugging, he nodded blowing his arm out, making all the flame go out. I saw bub run in, jumping to me. "Uh hi." I said, it baa'd; I nodded looking off. "I see, good job bub" I said smirking patting it's head. "Did you..just talk to a goat..?" Sapnap said, bub kicked him. "Correction, sheep dude" I said yawning. He laid on karl groaning in pain; "that's kinda cool" he said smiling. I felt myself get a headache, I rubbed the templates of my forehead; I looked up seeing both of their faces removed. "I..." I said, 

Why do I feel so dizzy? Nothing feels...where am I really? Why do I hear laughing?....there's that toast smell again. Why do I feel like this? I can't move..

"Schlatt!" A voice said, I snapped out off it looking at them, "you good?" Karl said tilting his head, "..I uh-yeah, just a little..tired?" I said; "aww, do you wan cuddles?" He said jokingly, I stared cringing; they laughed. I got up jumping down and walking to the tent; I looked at bub. I sighed, "dude, I..I felt weird. So much, old feelings came up." I said looking at my hands, old cuts and stitching covered my body. "What the.." I said looking at myself. "..is it peeling'?" I said looking closely, a cold feeling went around me; I touched my chest. It's still going. Good, I don't care if I got all three. I hate the cold. I hated the feeling of nothing. I hated death

Bub jumped by me licking my face, once again snapping me out of my thoughts, I smiled softly. "Thanks, I uh, needed that" I said petting it. "I have no idea what happened there, guess that's what most this freaks feel ay- I'm talking to a sheep. This is my life huh?" I said, it nodded. "...why does my brain keep thinking about touching his cheek? I just..why did I start thinking such weird feels? Especially for literally him-" I said, I heard footsteps; I jumped looked. "Sorry, I just wanted to thank you for uh calming a bit" sapnap said walking in, I nodded.

"Uh, no problem." I said, he sat by me. "You know Karl really thinks theirs good in you- no.. knows" he said, I smiled a bit. "You probably doubt it though" I said; he shook his head. "I saw how you panicked when Karl took your hand, your face said it all..you wanted to not hurt him. Its like..a carnivore friending it's prey, to change their ways." He said, damn. I guess. I looked at him. "After all you've done, you wish to change not because you feel like it's right. You know it is" he said looking at me. 

"schlatt..you are truly a interesting person, you are all types of determined and I...see that as a challenge." He said smirking and grabbing my hand, "why do you both go for my hands? Its gross and rough while y'all's are delicate." I said, he smiled putting it on his cheek. "Delicate ay..?" He said, "i-i mean like softer- no! I mean-" I said, he laughed Moving my hand away. "You're kinda cute when panicking!" He said smiling.  
, He gave me a hair tie. "Here, for you!" he said smiling then walking out. I looked off, I looked at it. "A-am I in trouble? Everyone's..nice-" I said, bub rolled it's eyes sighing. It baa'd, "what's basic human decency?" I said quietly, it hit my foot baaing. "Ooh. Well, uh. I'm not used to that." I said. 

It looked at me with a clearly not surprised look, I looked at off. I looked at the hair tie, it baa'd; I looked at it. "I do not. I'm surrounded by pretty boys I'm bound to blush at least once." I said, it put a paper on me. I saw a tally marks, I blinked. "How..did you write this..?- 4 times- oh my god 4 times.." I said looking at it, It nodded. It loudly baa'd, "...I've never expected in my life or death..to hear a sheep say I'm down bad." I said. It jumped around, "I hate you." I mumbled; it winked, I stared in fear. "Did you..no" I said getting up and leaving the tent to see george rubbing his eyes; "oh hey schlatt." He said waving

I waved back, "you're awake pretty late" I said, he turned to me his eyes closed, "could say the same to you. What is that you need?" He said. God, He is so creepy suddenly. His eyes are never open when his goggles are off and he's odd- he was behind me looking at me. "I have only one thing to say." he said. His eyes opened, showing his two different color eyes that looked not even human. I looked at him disgusted, "dude. You look like a shitty ddlc character" I said, he blinked.

"Listen, i know your little plan to be seen as...nice and trustin' just so you can change everything. No one will ever trust you. You're not getting a redemption arc. No one is, the story is ignoring you" he said smiling and walking around me. "what are you..talking about?" I said, "this whole thing..is stupid. But hey, I'll watch from the skys for your sake. Hopefully you'll win." He said patting my back smiling. He put his goggles on, what..?

He walked off, "what.. what are you..?" I said following him, "human. The only human on this stupid server who has common sense. I also talk to god a lot, had affair with one" he said smiling, I looked at him. "You.. what?!" I said, he looked at me; "hey. We all have those days, you flirt with your ex's brother who's a god. he gives you unlimited information and you become some human who knows all. " He said waving his hand smiling, I looked at him. "Than..you can predict what happens..?" I said, he nodded walking out into the forest; "I'm not a fighter nor person who heals. I just give info, and that causes history to rewrite and all" he added looking at the sheep shearing it, I looked up sighing. "all you need to know is...round 2 starts, be prepared to dating sim your heart out." He said throwing his cape back and jumping up. "Wait what?" I said looking up to catch him. 

What in the wonderland was that man saying? And what is he actually..no human had that knowledge..that's impossible. Better listen though.. whatever the fuck he meant by dating sim my heart out. What is this fucking hunie pop? I hope not, that's gross.


End file.
